


June 13 WOTD drabbles

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And sorry I could not travel both.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** for the cheerleading!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
> 

_And sorry I could not travel both._

That was all that was rumbling through his mind since the flash had occurred to him. It was all that was in his brain since he realized he loved his partner. Loved him. More than as a brother, more than as a partner, more than as a good friend. But still as all those things.

He wanted what he had, and he wanted more. He wanted the special connection they had, the bickering camaraderie that said they were perfect partners. Yet he wanted a deeper more intimate connection.

He would have to choose.


	2. Tedium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a boring, boring, stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

It was a boring, boring, stakeout. They were both already exhausted and probably not as inconspicuous in the silver Camaro as they would like to be. But at 3 AM, he didn’t care.

He’d let his partner sleep. It had been a long two days; the last nap had been his, it was only fair.

It was a light sleep he was watching, the streetlight not quite hitting the interior of the car, leaving a nice tranquil shadow. He wanted to reach out. His hand hovered, then touched. Done. The tedium made the decision. He’d pursue the _more_ he wanted.


	3. Arable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arable?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

“Arable?”

“Yes, arable. Where all the pineapple grows, it’s arable.”

“...”

“Word of the day.”

“Word of the day?!?”

“You didn’t think this vocabulary just happened, did you?”

“Just figured it was a New Jersey thing. That you all just grew up loud yelling superfluous words at each other. A _the tougher guy talks longer_ thing.”

“Superfluous?”

“Disproportionate, then?”

“You think my vocabulary is disproportionate?”

“I think the words you use are frequently disproportionate to the conversation we are having.”

“Oh please! When are my words disproportionate to the conversation?”

“You use _arable_ , when farmable will do, to sound more erudite.”


	4. Sequential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an order,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

There was an order, a dilatory progression that he would need to follow. He could not just blurt out that what he felt for his partner was love, and that he wanted more, so much more from their partnership. He would have the right steps, in the right order.

It didn’t matter that they were now both used to all things being done with immediate results. _This_ , this thing he wanted, it deserved better than ‘Heywhadyathink’. It deserved a pace that spoke of how serious he was. A sequence that showed how important this, and his partner, was to him.


	5. Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she asked me what ‘bourgeois’ meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

“So … Grace... yesterday... nnnnnngh.”

“You’re mad at Grace?”

“No. Never. Yesterday, she asked me what ‘bourgeois’ meant. Apparently, her _mother_ was talking about me and called me _bourgeois_.”

“...”

“Which is exactly what I said.”

“What’d you say?”

“Told her the truth. Conventional, middle-class. Tried to figure out how to tell her that it’s not a polite term to use without calling Rachel names.”

“And?”

“She said it sounded nice, that it sounded sturdy and dependable. We looked it up, she thought it was nice.”

“It’s nice that your daughter thinks you’re a stand up guy.”

“Yeah. It is, thank you.”


	6. Proficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began letting his hands linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

He began letting his hands linger. Not long enough to clue in SWAT, but he hoped long enough to clue in his partner. He stood a little closer, stared a little longer. Smiled more.

It worked.

His smiles were returned, eyes locked together for longer than necessary, and he found his own personal space encroached upon as well. Then, at the end of a harrowing, bullet-riddled afternoon, his hand slid down his partners arm, squeezed his fingers, and felt his own under pressure in return.

He would take it as a sign, of a proficient plan, that they’d held hands.


	7. Criterion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was natural to compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to haldoor for the cheerleading!

He didn’t want her to be the thing that they used as a comparison. 

It was natural to compare. History was something solid you had, a place from which you could place your likes or dislikes. He didn’t want their new, almost relationship, to have history with her as a stepping stone.

He wanted no criterion for them. Everything, every experience should be awash in new and possibility. He didn’t want it colored by a preference discovered with someone else. He would do his damnedest to leave his own past behind him.

He worried how he would compare to Catherine.


	8. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been a long, rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

It’d been a long, rough day. But it was done now, behind him. Behind them.

They were at Steve’s, he had a beer in his left, Steve’s hand in his right. It was a comforting, relieving feeling, holding on to his partner as the light faded from the sky.

It was as quiet as watching the ocean could be. Danny closed his eyes, listened, and let the sounds of bullets, the feeling of fear, the view of Steve falling, fade from his mind.

He smiled as his hand was tugged up, and sighed as lips and breath brushed his knuckles.


	9. Demure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is this going so slow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
>  **Notes:** Written for 1_million_words June 2013 WotD. Also, thanks to Haldoor for the cheerleading!

“Why is this going so slow?”

Danny paused, his fork halfway to his open mouth. “Dinner?”

“No,” Steve smiled, gesturing vaguely. “This... courtship. You’re courting me slowly.”

“I want to get it …” He took a moment to neatly return the fork to his plate. “”I thought demure was a better road to take.”

“You think I’m demure? I don’t think of you that way, and I don’t think you should be, D.” Steve didn’t sound angry, but it was there, behind.

“I don’t want this to be like anything we’ve done before.”

“Demure.” Steve grinned, and went back to eating.


	10. Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were making out in Steve’s driveway, like kids.

They were making out in Steve’s driveway, like kids. Amusing, but not enough. Yet every time Steve tried to pull or push or coerce, Danny firmly anchored them in place. The immovable object between Steve and a really good time. 

“I appreciate it.” He licked that spot under Danny’s ear that he enjoyed so much. “The pace, the difference, the whole demure thing, but we should move this from the hood of your car to-” Steve groaned when both their phones began ringing.

He poked Danny’s chest before answering. “When this is over, so is your temperance.” He sighed. “McGarrett.”


	11. Durable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case was brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating moves up a bit to mature, will eventually be explicit.

The case was brutal. Dead body, too badly beaten to identify on sight. Red curling ribbons tied around each wrist like a festive gift. 

Max moved swiftly as the rain started. They did what they could to look for any other evidence in an area that was clearly just a body dump.

Then there was another call, another body, more ribbons. They raced to the other side of the island. It would be long days, and short nights ahead. They exchanged looks when they were alone, touches lingered in the office. They were durable, they could wait. Parents needed answers..


	12. Replete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to take his shirt off!

He had to take his shirt off! Had to be Aquaman, jumping into the ocean in just his cargos, chasing down some guy they hoped would lead them to the murderer of 3 people so far. Someone that Danny would have to use all of his faculties to question, let Steve intimidate, and do everything within their power pry out a suspect name.

Chin was handcuffing the dripping perp while Steve toweled off, smiling at Danny’s staring apoplexy. “All set there, Danno?” Laughter in his voice. _Jerk!_ “Got _everything_ you need?”

“No.” Danny turned on his heel, decidedly not replete.


	13. Exacerbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn’t need to see her fawning all over Steve.

It only made matters worse that a reporter kept making appearances at headquarters. Danny would grant her that she was quite easy on the eyes, but he really didn’t need to see her fawning all over Steve.

Oddly enough, her fingers running up Steve’s arms, outlining tattoos and accentuating the man’s muscle definition didn’t make Danny jealous. He didn’t for a minute think that it was the way to get Steve loose lipped, the man loved the word _classified_. 

No, the brunette showing him off like she was Steve’s personal Vanna White was making Danny want to jump him more.


	14. Genial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything pointed to a civil rights lawyer

Everything pointed to a civil rights lawyer, circumstantially. Nothing solid, no physical proof, no witnesses who could be counted on in court. But everything, including Steve’s gut, pointed to the lawyer.

Danny kept playing their interview in his mind. _”Twisted? Commander, you shouldn’t be calling anyone twisted. Is that because I’m gay?”_

_“No!” Right in the man’s personal space. “I called you twisted because you like killing runaway boys and leaving them decorated as gifts.”_

_“I would never...” The genial facade didn’t slip. “You think that I would... ever...”_

Back in the car, Steve was seething. “We’ll get him, babe.”


	15. Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was desperate.

“Please...” Danny begged. “Now... please.” He was desperate.

With Rachel, with every woman he’d been intimate, she came first. He could get away with being too excited to last long the first time, maybe. He wasn’t asked for a repeat performance if he continually bypassed the hierarchical set up. 

With Steve, crowded and contorted in his truck, a hand down the front of Danny’s pants, mouth latched onto his shoulder, there was no hierarchy. Frustrated in the middle of an aggravating case, it was a race. No points deducted for being fast acting. They both went home happy. “Yes... Yes!”


	16. Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’d been fried, needed Grace-time

They were at a dead end case wise, but there hadn’t been any new bodies since the confrontation. Steve still felt frustrated.

Danny’d been fried, needed Grace-time, so the two of them were curled up on Danny’s couch watching... something. As Steve finished the dishes, their conversation reached him.

“Danno, when does Steve stop being Uncle Steve and start being Step-Steve?”

“Idunno Monkey, later? … Does he feel dad-ish?”

“He loves me as much as Stan. He’s more important to me than Uncle Matty.”

Danny mumbled unintelligibly. His reply didn’t matter, though. Steve suddenly felt warm and large at Grace’s words.


	17. Guileless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had hoped they had scared their suspect enough. Clearly not.

Danny looked at the photos from the scene of the newest body. They had hoped they had scared their suspect enough. Clearly not.

The documented crime in front of Danny was bolder than the last. The boy was younger, more heavily brutalized. The family photos they had of the victim before he left home were even more guileless than the previous victim. Happy, artless, carefree. The ribbons in the photo were longer, more profuse, more... festive to Danny’s mind.

He felt the tears well in his eyes for the boy who hadn’t even been on the streets for a month.


	18. Servile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hated minions almost as much as he hated pimps.

Danny hated minions almost as much as he hated pimps. Yet there in the street, that’s what stood in front of Steve and Danny. They’d come forward, a pimp and his little repetitive minion.

“I want my boys to be safe, you see.”

“ _Safe!_ ”

“I’m not going to stop them from earning a little extra on the side, and if they bring some of the money back to me to cover their room and board... Well, I start to feel responsible.”

“ _Responsible!_ ”

“They watch out for each other, I told them to take down license plates.”

“ _They got the digits!_ ”


	19. Intrepid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched the kids in awe.

They watched the kids in awe. Absolutely undaunted by the number of deaths that had occurred around them. Well, slightly daunted. Danny took note that each kid made sure a friend got a plate number before they climbed into a car for a _date_. Aware, but intrepid.

Five-0 was scattered in rental cars over a 6 block area. They took note of license plates to pass on to vice, but kept their eyes peeled for the list of sixteen license plate numbers. 

Their suspect was borrowing cars from co-workers. Five-0 would stop him from being as bold as his victims.


	20. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more nights they’d spent watching those boys turn tricks,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter upgrades the fic to explicit!

Frustrated wasn’t enough of a word, in Danny’s mind, to cover it. Three more nights they’d spent watching those boys turn tricks, eminently wrong for a cop to do, and yet he knew it was to catch a bigger offender. They hadn’t been spotted, there hadn’t been more bodies, so...

The sun had come up, and the team had pulled off the streets to get some rest. Danny found himself kneeling between Steve’s legs. Tired of their case, of quick hand jobs. Both needed progress. At least Danny had control over one. He swallowed around Steve’s cock, enjoying the graduation.


	21. Rationale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prostitutes never make the most reputable of witnesses

The problem was that prostitutes never make the most reputable of witnesses. Danny believed, one hundred percent believed, that when one of them picked out their suspect (from a set of remarkably similar looking possibilities) it was, in fact, the man he had seen take his friend away an hour before time of death. However, Danny’s beliefs wouldn’t slam dunk the case, no matter how much their witness talked like a Princeton graduate. No matter how certain their twice arrested witness was, the case wouldn’t hold against a lawyer with deep pockets. They had to catch him committing a crime.


	22. Mishpocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s bigger than Ohana.”

Danny watched the group of boys talking in a cluster before they broke up to move to their own places of business. They all had contact numbers for Steve, they had all been told about the suspect. According to their contact at the courthouse, their suspect had lost his shit at a pre-trial meeting. Five-0 and the street kids were ready for him to make an appearance tonight.

“I’m glad they have each other. They're _ohana._

“More than that. _Mishpocha_.” Danny nodded.

“Gesundheit?” Kono’s head tilted with the question.

Danny just smiled, finally stumping his team. “It’s bigger than Ohana.”


	23. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference was unreal.

The difference was unreal. The self-confident man who thought himself above the law and the animal who had been caught beating a sixteen year old prostitute. It was as though he had become rabid, Danny expected to see froth at his mouth.

But they had him. Finally had him. The victim had his phone on video record. Mishpocha had called in the pick up, the car, the perp. Five-0 descended as quickly as they could. Curling ribbon had been found in the backseat. 

They left the lawyer to stew. Stayed at the hospital to wait for news of their victim.


	24. Drawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny never imagined anything as hot.

The sounds from Steve, the drawn out vowel noises, Danny never imagined anything as hot. 

When they left the hospital, Steve said “No wooing.” Danny agreed and just threw him against the bedroom wall, kissing the man senseless.

Steve was gorgeous, naked, kneeling on his own bed. But it was nothing compared to the way Steve drawled out the A and O sounds as Danny slammed into his body.

The wooing was worth it. This _HotFastNow_ sex wouldn’t have meant as much. But he did wonder how many Daaaannooooo’s he could have already pulled from Steve if they hadn’t waited.


	25. Monger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, they arrested the pimp as well as the mocking-minion.

In the end, they arrested the pimp as well as the mocking-minion. A couple of the boys were arrested on small possession charges. None of them wanted rehab, none of them wanted teen shelters. 

Danny’s hand soothed at Steve’s back, trying to take away Steve’s woeful look at not being able to save everyone. “We caught the bad guy, and we took a pimp off the streets. We have that, at least.”

Steve smiled and kissed Danny quickly. “We have that and the memory of you calling him a _Monger of flesh_.” Danny thought the smile was worth the ridicule.


	26. Paradigm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was reasonably homicidal.

Steve was reasonably homicidal. _Personal Recognizance_ was utter bullshit. _Means and immunity_ did not extend after an arrest had been made. While Five-0 wouldn’t bet that he was a flight risk, they fully believed the lawyer would offend again.

_Your precious paradigm of legal process will get another kid killed!_ Steve had screamed at the governor when they’d been pulled away from the lawyers house.

They were not allowed to sit on the man. It infringed upon _his_ civil liberties. 

Kono figured an arrest a day for previous solicitations of working boys would keep him too busy to kill again.


	27. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _nearness in place_

He felt fingers move up his spine. A nice quiet touch, it was a nice quiet morning. Overcast, but Saturday without a new case. Comfortably warmer in bed than out. Caring, unhurried touch against his back.

It was the first time they’d woken together. Danny could get used to it. Easily. He stretched, yawned, but stayed on his stomach. He felt Steve’s hand flatten between his shoulder blades. “G’morning.” Danny mumbled, unsure how much was audible.

“Morning.” The response was strong, sure, quiet. He could hear the smile in Steve’s word. “This is nice.”

Danny’s body was pulled closer. “Mmmmmm.”


	28. Assiduous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was unrelenting.

Steve was unrelenting. He’d asked, _Please?_. Danny couldn’t say no. Not to that face he made. Not to the hands on his body making such delicious promises.

Danny certainly didn’t regret it. _Fuck, yes!_ No regrets with the constant feel of Steve’s tongue working against and inside him. He groaned into the pillow, overwhelmed when Steve would randomly hum.

He didn’t want to come like that, but at the same time, Danny couldn’t imagine what could be better than to bust a nut while Steve tongue-fucked him.

“Babe...gonna...”

Steve hummed into his ass again. Danny may have blacked out.


	29. Quixotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was trying to be romantic.”

Danny could see from the hall that Steve losing it. Whatever he was finding on his computer was not what he wanted.

“Babe?” Danny pushed the door open and leaned in.

Steve jumped and hit a few buttons to minimize the screen. 

Curious Danny moved forward and took the mouse away. “Lasagna recipes?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I was trying to be romantic.” Steve sighed. “I ordered roses and The Untouchables on blu-ray. I was gonna cook-”

“It’s ninety-something out, no lasagne.” But Danny wanted to know, “Why all this?”

“To show I love you.”

Danny smiled. “My quixotic fool.”


	30. Deciduous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your winter is nearing.”

“Your winter is nearing.” Danny said the words with hand movements to emphasize them. 

The lawyer just looked perplexed. 

He’d been arrested again, but this time for actually trying to pick up a hooker instead of an ‘older’ charge coming forward. He’d been dropped by his law firm. He’d been dropped by his attorney as well. If he was granted bail this time, Danny was sure that he wouldn’t be seeing anyone rushing to help him.

“He means: your friends are falling away like deciduous leaves.” Steve grinned.

Danny tried to hide his smile. “You think my vocabulary is disproportionate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is over now. It was an experiment and a fantastic experience for me. I hope it felt like a reasonably solid story to you all.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! So many thank yous!


End file.
